A Family Affair
by TheWarrior12
Summary: Sequel to The Heart Must Decide. Elphaba is married to Glinda as she hides from Oz. Things are going great until Glinda’s mother comes over to check up on her. Now Glinda must pretend that she’s still married to Fiyero. Gelphie. Pretend Gliyero.
1. Chapter 1

**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of it's characters.

**Rating is T:** This story contains content that is not suitable for young readers. (There is some mild language and some mild violence.)

**Author Note:** This story is the sequel to the story, "The Heart Must Decide."

I recommend you read that story before you read this story. You don't have to, but this story will make more sense if you do. Sorry, I haven't had a new story sooner, but school has been really stressful. As always feedback is welcome and enjoy!

**A Family Affair**

"Glinda? Glinda, my sweet, where are you?" Elphaba called as she checked the many rooms in the vast mansion. "You can't hide. I will find you."

Just then the green witch heard a distinct sound of a giggle not too far away. With a sigh Elphaba grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and peeked inside the room. After giving the room a quick scan, and closing the door, she saw the curtain was moving slightly. With careful steps Elphaba made it over to the curtain and pulled the material away to reveal the bubbly blonde witch that was her wife.

"Found you." Elphaba said, just as Glinda went to dart away, but the green witch grabbed her tightly and pulled her close. "You're not getting away that easily."

"Let go you mean green thing." Glinda replied playfully.

"So you can escape again? Not likely." Elphaba answered, as she lifted the blonde up into her green arms only for a moment or two, so she could dump her onto their bed.

"Oh, Elphie, I love it when you're in this playful mood." Glinda exclaimed, as she felt the green witch nuzzle her neck.

"I guess it's newly wed energy." Elphaba replied, as she kissed her wife's throat.

"Well we have me to thank for finding that blind priest who wed us those many months ago." The blonde answered, between moans, as she pulled the green witch closer. Her eyes were shut tightly as she focused on her love's actions.

"We we're lucky he was practically deaf too." Elphaba said, as her gently began to tug on the blonde woman's dress. "I'm going to ravish you." Glinda felt a shiver pass over her once those words were spoken by her green wife. Suddenly however, they were interrupted as a knock came from behind their door.

"Lady Glinda? Are you in here?" It was the voice of their hired maid, Clara. Clara was a nice young woman. Not to mention she was only one besides the two witches, and of course Fiyero, who knew that the Witch of the West was really alive. Clara welcomed the green witch and wasn't scared of her in the least. It was actually an accident that Elphaba was revealed to Clara, but everything worked out in the end so there was no worries for the two witches. The last thing they needed was Clara running off to tell the Gale Force that the Wicked Witch of the West wasn't dead after all.

"So much for the ravishing." Elphaba replied, with a sigh, as she stood up and pulled Glinda towards her.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Then we can get back to what we started." Glinda answered, as she opened her door to see Clara's shining green eyes staring back at her. She held out a letter out for the blonde woman to take.

"A letter has just come for you Lady Glinda."

"Thank you Clara." The blonde answered, with that the young maid bowed and left.

"Don't tell me this is your bill from when you went shopping last week." Elphaba asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, it's not that. This envelope is far to light for it to be that." Glinda answered, with a giggle as she ripped open the side and pulled out the letter and began to read it.

Elphaba watched Glinda and noticed how her wife's face began to turn white as she read on. After the blonde witch finished reading her eyes were wide like she was frightened of something.

"What is it my sweet?"

"This letter is from my mother. She is coming to visit me...here." Glinda said, her voice soft, as her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"Okay and how am I suppose to feel about that?" Elphaba asked, as she stroked one of the blonde woman's hands. She knew something wasn't right just how her wife was acting.

"Terrified. Elphie, my mother thinks I'm married to Fiyero." Glinda replied.

"Okay, no big deal, when she comes over we can just have her meet me. Your new spouse. Is she opened minded?"

"I'm afraid not, my green love. If she was too see you she would send the Gale Force after you." After taking a deep breath she continued, "My mother has very strict standards for me. I'm suppose to marry a well off man and have lots of children." Glinda answered with a sigh.

"Hmm, that could be a problem considering I'm not a man...or am I?" Elphaba said, jokingly, as she pulled her black pants out so she could look down them. "Nope, I'm still female."

"Elphie, this is no time for jokes. As far as my mother knows I am married to Fiyero. There is no doubt she's going to wonder why I have no children." Glinda replied, as she bit her finger nail in a nervous fashion.

"Glinda, she's going to suspect something more when she sees no Fiyero here." Elphaba answered.

"Oh, Elphaba, what are we going to do? As much as I love you I don't think even you can woo my mother. Melinda Upland is not impressed easily. We have to think of something. There is no way we can let her see you. There's got to be a way to pull the wool over my mother's eyes." Elphaba thought for a moment or so before an idea came to mind.

"I might have an idea."

...X...

"I can't believe you are suggesting we ask Fiyero to pretend to be my husband," Glinda said with a huff.

"Well if you have any better ideas I would love to hear them," Elphaba answered, her voice carrying a bit of annoyance.

"Elphie, he's never going to agree to it."

"Sure he will. I mean, come on, he shot me in the leg. He can do a favor for us." Elphaba said, as she gently gripped her wife by the shoulders to comfort her.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask him." Glinda answered.

"That's the spirit." Elphaba said, as she kissed the blonde witch on the lips. "I'll leave tonight for Fiyero's home. Luckily he lives close."

"Just be careful flying about." Glinda replied, as she cupped the green witch's face and stroked a cheek.

"I will." Elphaba answered, with a grin, and with that she kissed her wife again.

...X...

When night had finally come Elphaba took off on her broomstick towards Fiyero's home. After a few minutes of fast flight she gently landed onto the ground. After making sure there were no other people around she walked up to the door and knocked. When there was no answer she knocked again. She had to knock a third time before the door was opened a crack.

"Who's there?" A voice asked.

"Fiyero it's me, Elphaba, I need to talk to you." The green witch answered, her voice in a whisper.

"Fae?" Fiyero questioned, as he opened the door so she could get inside. "What are you doing here?"

"As much as I would like to say I'm here for a visit... I'm really here to ask a favor of you." Elphaba replied, as she turned around to face him.

"All right ask away," Fiyero said, his voice sounded he was a bit unsure.

"Okay, well, Glinda's mother is going to pay a visit in the next few days. She wants to see Glinda of course. But she still thinks Glinda is married to you. So what Glinda and I was thinking was you come back and pretend that you and are married to Glinda. Just until Glinda's mother leaves."

"Elphaba are you serious?" Fiyero asked.

"Of course, I'm serious," Elphaba answered, trying to keep her anger at bay. "So what say you?"

"I don't...know," Fiyero replied. "This is all kind of sudden."

"Must I remind you that you shot me in the leg," Elphaba said, as she pointed to the leg that had the scar on it. "Besides it would hopefully be only for a few days, and you know as well as I do that Glinda can't exactly introduce me to her mother," Fiyero gave our a sigh but saw the desperation in the green witch's eyes.

"All right. I'll help out. You two mean a lot to me and I know you would help me if I needed it. I mean how hard will it be to trick Glinda's mother?"

"Hopefully not long," Elphaba answered. "Come to the house first thing in the morning so we can prepare."

"Prepare?" Fiyero questioned, but Elphaba had already left out the door and taken off into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been three days since everyone had begun preparing for the arrival of Mrs. Upland. Everyone was nervous and they had good reasons to be. No one really knew what to expect fully. Glinda had some idea but even she wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"Now remember to show affection to Glinda not too much," Elphaba said, as she gave Fiyero the final pep talk. She just wished her hands would stop sweating so much.

"Okay, I got it," Fiyero answered, as he shallowed nervously.

"A carriage is pulling up!" Clara called, as she looked out the window. "Mrs. Upland is here!"

"Sweet Oz, she's here, she's here! My mother is here," Glinda exclaimed in pure worry, as she began to pace.

"My sweet, it's going to be okay. Be calm, things will be alright," Elphaba replied, as she took her wife into her arms for a moment to calm her down. Fiyero watched in amazement as the Good Witch immediately settled and relaxed in the green arms. "Things will be fine, my love, now I must hide." Glinda nodded and kissed Elphaba quickly before the green witch fled away. Just then the doorbell could be heard.

"This is it," Glinda whispered, as she let out a deep breath before answering the door.

"Glinda, darling, it's so nice to see you!" Glinda's mother, Melinda, exclaimed as she gave her daughter a crushing hug once the door was opened.

"Hello, Mother, it's good to see you too."

"Sorry your father couldn't make it, but you know him and his work. Now where is my son in law?" Melinda asked, as she walked into the giant house.

"Here I am Mrs. Upland," Fiyero called out as he made it behind the blonde woman.

"Oh, deary, call me Mom. We're family." Melinda said, as she held out her suitcase to the Prince. "Take this won't you?" Fiyero nodded his head and quickly grabbed the bag as Glinda helped her mother out of her coat before giving it to Fiyero.

"I'll take that Master Fiyero." Clara said, as she took the suitcase. "I'll put this in Mrs. Upland's room."

"Thank you Clara. This way Mother," Glinda replied, as she led her mother into the livingroom as Fiyero went to put the coat in the closet. Once Fiyero opened the closet door he was met by Elphaba. With a high pitched scream Fiyero jumped back in fear.

"Fiyero, are you alright?" Glinda called.

"I'm fine...um...honey," Fiyero answered, as he turned her attention to the green woman and gave her a scowl. "What are you doing in the closet?"

"Hiding," Elphaba said simply in a whisper. "Well actually I was spying on Mrs. Upland. I wanted to see what she looked like so I caught a peak of her through the keyhole."

"Next time warn me. Everyone just heard me scream like a little girl." Fiyero replied, as he hung up the coat.

"Just tell Clara I'm in here. I don't want to frighten her. She might faint." Elphaba said.

"Oh you think to warn her but not me," Fiyero replied, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just warn her." Elphaba growled.

"Okay, I'll tell her." Fiyero answered, as he shut the door and headed up towards the bedrooms to look for Clara. It didn't take long for the Prince to find her.

"Elphaba wanted me to tell you that she's in the closet."

"How can Elphaba be in the closet? I know she's a lesbian," Clara replied with a befuddled look. "She made that quite clear when she married Glinda."

"No, I mean she's literally hiding in the closet," Fiyero answered, with a chuckle.

"Oh, OH! I get it now." Clara said, with a giggle. "Spying on Mrs. Upland I take it."

"Correct. She scared me half to death when I found her in there." The Prince answered, with a grin.

"I know I heard your scream," Clara replied.

"Sweet Oz! I was that loud?" Fiyero questioned in shock.

"Yup," Clara answered, as she before exiting the room.

After a few minutes Fiyero made it down to the living room to see Glinda and her mother sitting on the couch exchanging light conversation.

"Fiyero, my boy, come sit down and talk with us," Melinda said, as she motioned for him to come closer.

"He would love to, Mother, but Fiyero needs to get ready for work. Don't you dear?" Glinda answered, before Fiyero could utter a response. She didn't want Fiyero to be subjected to her Mother's nature just yet.

"Huh? Oh, yes work! Yes, I need to get going soon but this evening we can talk," Fiyero replied, playing along with the lie. He gave each women a bow and went to leave but he was quickly stopped by a call from Mrs. Upland.

"Fiyero aren't you forgetting something?" Melinda called out to him. Fiyero's blank expression showed he had no idea. His eyes darted back and forth as he thought about what he could be forgetting.

"Kiss your wife goodbye," Melinda answered, as she motioned to her daughter.

"Yes...of course," Fiyero replied nervously, as he walked up to Glinda. "Sorry," Fiyero whispered to Glinda, as he kissed the blonde on the lips as quickly as he could before hurrying off just in case Melinda had any other requests.

"So how are things with you and Fiyero?" Melinda asked, as Clara brought the two women each a cup of tea before leaving.

"Good," Glinda answered quickly before taking a drink from her tea.

"Really? Because, Glinda, you and Fiyero seem to be...what's the word? Ah, yes, distant." Melinda said, as she took a sip from her cup.

"Mother, I assure you that Fiyero are not distant." Glinda answered.

"Oh, deary, I was just wondering. I mean he isn't lacking in any areas is he?" Melinda asked, her voice becoming softer. "I only say this because well you have been married to him for quite sometime now and you have beared no children."

"Mother, everything is fine." The blonde witch replied, not liking where the conversation was going.

"I should say not. I want grandchildren Glinda." Melinda spat. "If you and Fiyero have been waiting to have children, well, it's been long enough. So as your mother it's my duty to give you some tips so you can be with child..."

When Glinda realized her mother was going into extreme detail she turned her head slightly closed her eyes. She needed to block out her mother's pointless dribble, so Glinda began to whisper to herself, "Think sexy thoughts. Think sexy thoughts." Soon an image of Elphaba wearing nothing but her silk black underwear, a leather vest, and her pointy black hat as she held a riding crop came into her mind. "Why, yes Elphie, I have been a bad girl and need to be punished." Glinda whispered, as the image only grew stronger in her head. The fantasy was going to develop more if Mrs. Upland didn't interrupt her thoughts.

"Glinda? Glinda, did you say something?" Melinda asked, as her eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Oh! Um, nope, I didn't say anything." Glinda answered, as she was brought back into reality.

"Well anyway, I think Fiyero should spend less time at work and more time with you. You know, Glinda, you could surprise him so he can get...in the mood, " Melinda replied. Glinda in turn began to turn a deep pink color. She had to put a stop this at once, or she feared that her Mother would never stop talking about this topic.

"Mother, please, this conversation is making me blush! I don't wish to talk about this at the moment." Melinda eyes drew together in a pouting way and suddenly Glinda knew where she got that look from. It was the same look Glinda used on Elphaba to get what she wanted. "Mother, please, let's talk about something else," The blonde answered, her voice had a much more softer tone to it.

"Alright, if you wish, but I'm not going to drop this completely," Melinda warned her. "Now let's talk about something else...like I don't know... baby names!" Glinda could only roll her eyes and let out a deep annoying sigh as her mother continued to talk, "Because I had a few names in mind..."

...X...

Later that evening Fiyero spent sometime with mother and daughter. But it didn't take long for their conversations to travel back to the subject of children. Melinda went on and on about how important it was for them to have children. Glinda just tried to ignore her as Fiyero only found himself nodding but not showing that much interest. Dinner couldn't end quickly enough for Glinda. Once night had settled she quickly said goodnight to her mother and retreated to her room to sleep.

Once the Good Witch opened the door to her room she saw Clara setting out her pink night gown and pulling back the covers on her bed.

"How are you, your Goodness?" Clara asked, once she saw the blonde woman enter.

"Exhausted! My mother is driving me crazy! I can only hope she leaves soon." Glinda replied, as she walked up close to Clara and added in a whisper, "Where's Elphie?"

Clara answered by pointing to the closet on the far side of the room that was nearly hidden by other objects. Glinda nodded thanked Clara, walked over to it, and opened the closet door.

"Boo," Elphaba answered, in a dull voice. Glinda just smiled. She had such a rough day it was great to see her love's face.

"How I missed you," Glinda said, as she pulled Elphaba out from the closet and kissed her deeply.

Clara grinned as she saw them interacting and said, "Goodnight Elphaba. Goodnight Lady Glinda,"

"Goodnight Clara," Both women answered together, as Clara locked the door behind her as she left.

"My sweet you look so tired. Are you alright?" Elphaba asked, as she caressed a pale cheek ever so tenderly for a few seconds. The contact caused a shiver of delight to run across the blonde's body.

"I just can't stand my mother. She won't leave me alone about this no children thing. She talks about it any chance she gets," Glinda grumbled, as she made her way towards the bed, sat down on it, and let out a deep sigh.

"Clara locked the door, right?" Elphaba whispered, as she made it by Glinda's side.

"Yes."

"Good," Elphaba replied, as she wrapped her arms around her blonde wife. "I'm sorry to hear your mother is being so vexing."

"It's all right." Glinda answered, with a brief sigh. "She has always been like this. She just wants me to become pregnant so badly. She just won't leave me alone about it until Fiyero and I start a family. I don't want to start a family with Fiyero. But to start a family with you, my Elphie, would be a dream come true."

"Once your Mother leaves we can fake that your pregnant and then we can adopt. I always wanted to start a family with you too." Elphaba answered. "I always thought you would make a great Mother."

"Oh, Elphie..." Glinda whispered, as she touched her lips to the green ones.

"Where's Fiyero?" Elphaba asked.

"He's working late," Glinda answered, with a giggle.

"Working late?" Elphaba questioned, as one of her eyebrows rose.

"He's actually sleeping in the basement. We just told my mother he had to leave for work again after dinner. He's staying in the basement so my mother doesn't find him." Glinda replied, as she stood up and turned around so Elphaba could help her out of her blue dress and into her pink night gown.

Without a word Elphaba began to work on Glinda's many buttons to unloosen the dress. In a matter of seconds Glinda stepped out of her dress and removed her corset. The green witch let her eyes travel over her wife's body, for a moment, before she took the blonde's nightgown and placed it over her head. They shared another deep kiss before they fell onto the bed in a cuddling position.

"Sleep well, my love, and just think ever day passed in another day that your mother might leave," Elphaba whispered, as she pulled her pointy black hat over her eyes. Glinda smiled at this closed her eyes as well and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Glinda awoke the next morning she was disappointed to see Elphaba was gone all ready, but she knew it was for the best. The green witch had to now hide in her own home. Glinda then gave a sigh before getting into her day clothes. Once dressed she headed downstairs to see her Mother sitting at the table eating an omelet with Clara standing beside her.

"Glinda, good morning, how are you?" Melinda asked, her voice cheerful.

"I'm fine Mother," Glinda answered, as she took a seat.

"Would you like anything for breakfast Lady Glinda?" Clara asked.

"Just tea thank you," Glinda replied.

"She'll have an omelet like myself. You need to keep up your strength dear." Melinda answered, as she gave her daughter a grin. The blonde didn't know what to make of this but decided not to argue. After Glinda had finished her omelet Fiyero came into the room.

"Good morning ladies," Fiyero greeted them as he walked up to Glinda. The blonde looked up and could see he wanted to kiss her. "This is from Elphaba," Fiyero whispered, so just Glinda could hear before kissing her on the cheek. Glinda blushed at the contact knowing that this kiss was really from her green wife.

"So, Fiyero, how was work last night?" Melinda asked.

"Work? Oh, yes, work. It was fine," Fiyero replied, as he took a seat at the table. "Lots to do and such,"

"Too much to do I say," Melinda restored, her blue eyes focusing on the Prince. "I hope you know that you are married to my daughter and not your work."

"Yes, I know," Fiyero answered, as his eyes darted away.

"Mother, please, leave Fiyero alone. I don't think it's right that you are scolding him for doing his job." Glinda said, her voice was clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, dear, but Fiyero knows I'm just want the best for you two. That is why I have a special surprise for you two tonight." Melinda answered, her voice shy.

"What kind of surprise?" Glinda asked, not liking the look in her mother's eyes.

"Oh, you'll see." And with that Melinda stood up and left the room.

...X...

Darkness had nearly fallen over Oz and Glinda was sitting in the livingroom reading a book when Melinda came in. The blonde didn't look up and prayed that her mother would leave without saying a word. She wasn't that lucky though.

"Glinda, there you are!" Melinda exclaimed, as she hurried to her daughter's side. "I have been looking all over for you."

"I wanted some ALONE time so I came here." Glinda answered, hoping her mother would take the hint.

"Why have some alone time when you have Fiyero?" Melinda asked, and just then, almost like on cue Fiyero walked by. "Fiyero! Oh Fiyero, dear, come here won't you?"

"By the Unnamed God help me," Fiyero whispered before entering the room.

"Come here, Fiyero, and sit by your wife," Melinda said, as she patted the empty spot next to the Good witch.

"I think Glinda wants to be alone, Mrs. Upland," The Prince replied.

"Call me Mom and don't be silly. Glinda has plenty of alone time when you're at work. Now come here!" Melinda answered, forcefully. Not wanting to upset the older blonde woman Fiyero was quick to take a seat by Glinda. "See? Isn't this nice?" Melinda's gaze then fell upon Glinda's right hand where her wedding ring from Elphaba laid. The smile on Melinda's face dropped as she studied the ring.

Glinda's eyes lifted from her book and saw her mother staring at her hand. Nervousness stuck the Good Witch instantly, for she knew her mother would know that was not the original wedding ring Fiyero had give her those years ago.

"What is it?" Glinda asked, her voice showing she was clearly a bit worried.

"Your wedding ring. It looks different. Yes, yes, it is. That's not the ring Fiyero gave you." Melinda pointed out as she looked over the ring. Glinda's body was soon consumed by panic and didn't know what to say.

"Well...mother...you see...well..."

"I had to buy her another. When she was washing her hands, a few months ago, it fell down the sink and we lost it." Fiyero answered with out faltering.

"Oh, well that is a shame. Glinda you must be more careful in the future," Melinda replied, as she let go of her daughter's hand, stood up, and looked at the clock. "Come and follow me. The surprise I have planned for you two awaits."

Glinda and Fiyero exchanged worried looks before standing and following Mrs. Upland up stairs and to their bedroom.

Once they were standing outside their bedroom door Melinda motioned them inside. "Go on, your surprise is waiting inside."

"Mrs. Upland, can't this surprise wait until tomorrow? I need to get ready for work soon," Fiyero lied.

"No, work for you tonight Fiyero. Tonight you and Glinda are going to spend sometime together." Melinda said, as she forcefully pushed Fiyero and Glinda into the bedroom and locked the door from the outside trapping them inside. "Don't worry I'll be sitting right outside the room so I know what's going on."

"Mother this is crazy!" Glinda spat. "Open this door at once!"

"I'm will not and you're the one who's crazy. I mean you and Fiyero haven't had any children yet," Melinda retorted. "I will let you two out after I hear you two express your love,"

"Glinda, I'm scared." Fiyero whispered.

"You should be," Glinda answered, as she looked at her bed to see it was covered in red petals. "Sweet Oz, look what she did to the bed!"

"There are candles too! Sweet Oz, Glinda, your mother isn't going to leave until she hears what she wants to hear!" Fiyero whispered in fear. "And there is no way I'm going to do what your mother wants!"

"Wait! I have an idea." Glinda replied, as she opened the closet door and was relieved to see Elphaba inside. "Elphie, we have a slight problem but whisper! My mother is right outside the room."

"What is it?" Elphaba replied.

"My mom locked Fiyero and I in our room and won't let us out until she hears...well she hears us... expressing our love." Glinda whispered, as her face began to blush.

"Sweet Oz, your mother is a psycho," Elphaba answered back.

"Yes, I know, but what are we going to do?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba thought for a moment or two before an idea came to her. "If your mother wants to hear expressing of love then she's going to hear it. But first, Fiyero, you need to get into this closet."

"What?" Fiyero asked. "Elphaba what is your plan?" The green witch only gave a sigh as she whispered in to his ear. "Wow, are you sure that's going to work?

"As long as Glinda doesn't scream my name it will," Elphaba answered, as he pushed him towards the closet.

"Aw, that means I can't watch," Fiyero grumbled.

"No, you can't now in you go," With that Elphaba pushed him inside and closed the door.

"Can I watch? Please!" Fiyero whispered from inside the closet.

"No." Elphaba answered, back as she then place a chair against the doorknob so he couldn't get out.

"At least I get to listen," Fiyero muttered back.

"I don't hear any expressions of love!" Melinda shouted from behind the door.

"Elphie, what's going on?" Elphaba answered the blonde's question by pressing her lips forcefully to Glinda's own.

"It's time we expressed our love," Elphaba whispered, her voice husky, as she tugged on the blonde woman's dress.

"Oh, El-..."

"You just can't say my name though if we want to fool your mother," Elphaba replied, as she pressed two green fingers to her wife's lips. "Any other sounds you want to make are perfectly find with me," With that their lips met again before they tumbled onto their bed and clothes were quickly shed.

Many hours later, and many screams of pleasure from Glinda later, not to mention some close calls from Glinda almost shouting Elphaba's name. The two women laid wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Do you think my plan worked?" Elphaba whispered.

"If that didn't fool my mother nothing will," Glinda replied, back her voice soft. "But, yes, I believe your plan worked."

Elphaba was extremely proud of herself. She had killed two birds with one stone. She had a good feeling she had fooled Melinda, and she got to make love to Glinda.

"Sleep now, my sweet." Elphaba added, before she kissed her love goodnight and the two women let sleep take them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elphaba awoke that morning to the sound of birds singing. The green witch gave out a blissful sigh as the memories of making love to her beautiful blonde wife came back to her. Then she remember Fiyero was still trapped inside the closet and threw on her clothes and rushed to free him. She made sure Glinda's nakedness was covered before she removed the chair, and opened the door to see him sitting on the floor asleep. He was using some coats as a blanket.

"Fiyero wake up." Elphaba whispered, as she kicked him gently until his eyes opened.

"Elphaba! It's good to see you," Fiyero answered, as he stood up and quickly exited the closet. He was clearly happy to be out of that small space.

"I'm sorry you had to sleep in that closet all night," Elphaba said, as she rubbed the back of her neck in an embarrassed fashion.

"Hey, I didn't mind. I got to hear you and Glinda getting it on. Sweet Oz, Fae, you're a machine! You made Glinda scream so loud!" Fiyero said, in amazement.

"What can I say? I love my woman," Elphaba replied, with a sly grin. "Anyway, put this bathrobe on and ask Melinda to unlock the door." Elphaba said, as she threw her green bathrobe at him. "I'm sure Melinda hasn't left from her spot. I can't see her saying no after what I know she heard."

Fiyero nodded as he watched Elphaba hide back in the closet. When she was away from sight he tied the bathrobe around him and knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Upland, I mean mom, are you awake?" Fiyero asked, as he knocked a bit harder. "Can you please unlock the door now?" The Prince heard a nosie but wasn't sure of what is was exactly but after a second or two the door did opened.

"Fiyero, my boy, it's great to see you!" Melinda exclaimed. "From all the noise from Glinda I heard last night things must have gone well. Who knows maybe you and Glinda will have a child after all." Melinda then peeked into the room to see her daughter still sleeping.

"Sweet Oz, you sure wore her out." Melinda answered, happily, as her eyes fell upon the green bathrobe Fiyero was wearing. "Now that's strange. Your green bathrobe has an E on it. Why does it have an E on it? Fiyero doesn't start with an E."

"What? Oh, yes, well you see, um, I ordered an F on this bathrobe but by mistake an E was put instead. I mean F and E look very much alike. And I really haven't had the time for it to be changed," Fiyero replied. He wondered if Mrs. Upland would believe this lie.

"Yes, you're right," Melinda answered, as she pulled Fiyero out of the room. "Now, come on, let's look for which room is going to be into a nursery."

"Shouldn't we wait to see if Glinda is actually with child first?" Fiyero said as he was dragged along.

"Why wait? This is too exciting to put off," Melinda replied, as she only pulled harder.

...X...

That evening Melinda asked Glinda if she would like to go shopping with her. Now Glinda was one to never refuse a shopping trip, but when the blonde entered her bedroom four hours later she didn't look happy.

"Did you have a fun time shopping with your mother?" Elphaba asked. Glinda answered by throwing her shopping bags in a huff onto the bed. The green witch gave her wife a confused look as she started to dig through the bags. Elphaba quickly found that all the clothes in the bags were baby clothes. "My sweet, I don't think this is going to fit me." Elphaba added, in a joking manner, as she held up a tiny black shirt up to her chest.

"My mother bought me all baby clothes! I can't believe it! She believes I'm pregnant, without a shadow of a doubt, because of what she heard last night." Glinda nearly shouted. After a moment or two the blonde let out a giggle as she watched Elphaba take out the pacifier, her mother had also bought her, and began sucking on it. It wasn't long before Elphaba removed the pacifier from her mouth and placed it back into the bag of baby clothes.

"Clara even told me that your mother took Fiyero all over the house to see what room would be the best to make into a nursery." Elphaba replied, as she put down the tiny black shirt, walked up to her blonde wife, and wrapped her arms around her.

"My mother just won't give up about this whole baby thing. And there is no way I'm going to be pregnant unless you get me pregnant," Glinda answered, as she moved her head and kissed the green woman on the cheek. "And that can sadly never happen."

Just then Elphaba's eyes lit up with an idea as she said, "Never say never, my sweet." With that Elphaba let go of Glinda and rushed over to the desk. It didn't take the green witch long to find what she was looking for which was the Grimmerie.

"Elphie, what are you looking for?" Glinda asked.

"Who knows their could be a spell in here that could let me get you pregnant." Elphaba replied, as she began skimming each spell page by page.

"You really think there might be a spell like that?" Glinda asked.

"One never knows until they try." Elphaba answered, but the blonde grabbed the book and stopped the green witch from reading.

"You can do that later. Right now I need you to kiss me and hold me tight." Glinda said, as she cupped a green cheek. Her voice was soft almost pleading with the need to be comforted. "I have missed you so much."

"And I have miss you," Elphaba replied, as she kissed her blonde wife deeply. She knew that Melinda was wearing Glinda out physically and emotionally with all her pressure on having a baby. The green witch could see it in her love's eyes that she was tired with all of this. With one quick move Elphaba scooped Glinda into her arms and carried her to their bed. She laid Glinda down before pulling the woman against her. The blonde quickly relaxed and smiled when she felt the green woman stroke her hair.

"I can't wait until my mother leaves," Glinda whispered. "I so want some real alone time with you. I keep having this fantasy with you wearing nothing but your black silk underwear, a leather vest, and your pointy hat as you hold a riding crop."

"Then what happens?" Elphaba asked with a light cackle.

"You punish me for being a bad girl," Glinda answered, as she batted her eyelashes at her green love and in turn Elphaba could feel her heart flutter. "It seems in my fantasy I have been a bad witch instead of a good witch."

Elphaba cackled again before pressing a kiss to her wife's forehead and saying, "I like the sound of that fantasy of yours, but right now you need to sleep. Hopefully we'll talk more in the morning, okay?"

"All right," Glinda said, as she yawn and soon fell asleep in her wife's arms.

...X...

When morning came Glinda could only let out a displeasing sigh. She didn't want to deal with her mother, but she knew she had no choice. Besides she knew it wasn't fair to leave Fiyero to deal with her alone. She found the two of them looking through a baby name book with Clara not too far away. The young maid gave Glinda a worried look and the blonde patted her hand to reassure her things would be alright before giving her the okay to leave the room. Clara didn't hesitate as she left.

"Glinda, dear, I'm so happy you're up. Fiyero and I have just been talking about baby names. What do you think about the name Charles for a boy? I've always liked that name. Or how about Mary for a girl?" Melinda said, as she gave her hair a toss.

"Mother, I think you are getting ahead of yourself. I mean we don't even know for sure that I'm with child and you are already acting like I'm nine months pregnant." Glinda replied, as she took a seat beside her mother.

"Well someone has to get things started at least. I mean I only want the best for the two of you. I just want you to by happy." Melinda answered, as she held her daughter's hand.

"Do you really mean that?" Glinda asked, as she peered into her mother's eyes.

"Of course I do. If you're happy then I'm happy," Melinda answered, as she looked towards Fiyero. "And I'm sure your husband feels the same way."

Glinda looked down and shifted uncomfortably. The Good Witch wished that she could tell her mother the truth right then and there that she wasn't really married to Fiyero, but that she was really married to the Wicked Witch of the West.

"In fact let's play a game right now!" Melinda said, as she clapped her hands together. "You each say what you like about each person. Glinda, you go first. Tell us why you love your spouse." When Glinda didn't answer right away her mother nudged her. "Come on now."

The blonde let out a breath before beginning to speak, "I love my spouse with all my heart. I love how they hold me tight at night and whisper words of love and comfort into my ear. I love how they just smile at me and my whole day gets brighter. I am truly the luckiest woman in all of Oz. I couldn't ask for a better spouse because of them I have been changed for good."

"Oh, Glinda, I'm so happy to hear that. Fiyero you must feel very proud," Melinda said, as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You have no idea," Fiyero answered, as he grinned at the Good Witch. The Prince knew that Glonda's speech was all about Elphaba. It made Fiyero feel so overjoyed to see Glinda's eyes light up in pure bliss as she spoke about her green wife.

"Okay, Fiyero, it's your turn." Melinda said. Just then a loud sound of something breaking could be heard in the next room.

"I better go see what that was," Fiyero replied, as he quickly left the room at top speed.

"So much for his turn," Melinda pouted for only a second or two before her eyes lit up again with excitement. "I just thought of another prefect baby name!"

"Oh Sweet Oz," Glinda whispered. "Is this ever going to end?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The crash had been a glass bowl that Clara had dropped and Fiyero volunteered to help her clean it up. He was happy to do it because he got out of Melinda's game and baby name talk. Glinda wasn't as lucky however. It was nearly two hours before Glinda was finally able to get away from her mother's baby name discussion. But it was only because Melinda decided to go out that very night and pick up a more updated baby name book. Melinda just wouldn't quit about this baby thing, but then again, it was never wise to underestimate a Upland.

There was no doubt Glinda was feeling somewhat drained, but as she got into her bedroom and locked the door a feeling of desire struck her like lighting. She prayed that Elphaba would be in her normal spot at this time, and when Glinda opened the door to the closet she wasn't disappointed.

"Boo," Elphaba said, only to have Glinda launch herself at the green woman so their lips could crash together in passion.

"Oh, Elphie, I need you so badly. I can't help myself. Last night was just so wonderful." Glinda said, her breathing ragged once the kiss was broken. "Please, take me. My mother isn't here. She's out so let's make the most of this."

Elphaba needed no further encouragement as she brought their lips together in turn the blonde moaned. The green witch then pressed Glinda against the closet wall with a bit of force. Glinda only moaned louder as a result of the rougher foreplay.

It wasn't long before they moved their way out of the closet and over to the bed. The two woman continued to kiss fiery as they tumbled on to the bed.

"Do you want to act out your fantasy?" Elphaba asked, in between showering her wife's neck with kisses.

As tempting was it sounded Glinda knew they didn't have a lot of time so she answered, "Let's wait to act it out until after my mother leaves. I would hate to rush through it."

"As you wish," Elphaba whispered, as their passion heightened and pink and green came together.

...X...

The next day Melinda sent Glinda and Fiyero off to have a nice relaxing walk together. They didn't argue about taking the walk. It was just going to be relaxing to be away from Mrs. Upland and her baby discussions.

As Melinda watched Fiyero and her daughter leave her sights she decided she would be helpful and clean their bedroom. Mrs. Upland walked into the room and began to neat up. Elphaba was in the closet at the time and hear the sound of someone in the room. The green witch opened the closet door just a crack to see Melinda.

"Oh damn." Elphaba whispered.

If Melinda saw her who knows what would happen. Just then Mrs. Upland began to neat up the bed, but as she pulled up the covers something black caught her attention. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she picked it up from the bed sheets. It didn't take her long to figure out what it was. Elphaba gulped nervously and knew things were going to get interesting, for Mrs. Upland had just found her black bra from the night before.

Melinda gave a sharp gasp as she covered a hand with her mouth before saying, "Fiyero is cheating on my little girl! Sweet Oz, he's cheating on her!" With that Melinda ran out of the room with bra in hand.

"Damn, this is not good," Elphaba whispered as she held her head in her hands.

...X...

When Fiyero and Glinda came back from their walk they found Melinda sitting at in the livingroom nursing a cup of tea.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Melinda asked, as she eyed the Prince.

"Yes, it was quite fun," Glinda replied. "Well I think I'm going to freshen up a bit." With that the blonde left the room. Fiyero was going to follow her but Melinda stopped him.

"Not so fast, Fiyero, I need to have a word with you."

"All right," Fiyero answered, he missed the anger in Mrs. Upland's voice.

"Do you love my daughter?" Melinda asked suddenly.

"Um, of course, I do." Fiyero said, as he tried to keep his tone strong.

"And you would never break her heart, right?"

"Never," Fiyero replied. "I just want her to be happy,"

"Then explain this!" Melinda spat as she jumped up from her chair and held up the black bra. "I found this in your bed! I know my Glinda and she never wears black! Who have you been seeing? Is it that maid Clara? Tell me now!"

"I haven't been cheating on your daughter!" Fiyero stuttered, he pulled back slightly.

"You tell me the truth you bastard!" Melinda screamed, at the Prince, as she grabbed him roughly. "Are you cheating on my daughter? Tell me!"

"No, of course not!" Fiyero answered, in fear. Mrs. Upland's eyes were consumed by rage and there was no telling what she was going to do next.

"Well you just listen to me, you Prince, if I ever catch you cheating on my daughter I will hang you from the tallest tree in Oz! I'm not going to forget this," Melinda spat as she shoved him away. "I'm watching you. Mark my words I will find out who this black bra belongs to!" Melinda added, before walking away.

"Sweet Oz, I'm in way over my head," Fiyero whispered, as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Master Fiyero is everything all right?" Clara asked, as she came into the room and rushed to his side. "I heard Mrs. Upland yelling so harshly."

"I think so." Fiyero replied. "Can you tell me where Glinda is?"

"In her bedroom," Clara answered.

"Thank you," Fiyero said, as he hurried upstairs to find her.

...X...

Glinda was brushing her hair when a knock came from her behind her door.

"Come in," Glinda called out hoping it wasn't her mother.

Fiyero wasted no time entering the room. When the blonde turned around she saw Fiyero was breathing heavy and his eyes were wide in fear.

"Fiyero, what's wrong?"

"Glinda, things are getting out of control!" Fiyero said, his voice wild. "Your mother just attacked me and asked me if I was cheating on you. She found a black bra in your bed this morning!"

"Sweet Oz, she found Elphaba's black bra from last night! What did you say to my mother?" Glinda asked, her voice was now consumed by worry.

"Of course I'm not cheating on you! We aren't even married anymore! So how can I cheat on you?" Fiyero retorted. "Glinda, this has to stop. You're mother is crazy!"

"I know she is, but she won't leave." Glinda answered, as tears started to slip down her face. "I don't know what to do!"

"Glinda, please, don't cry," Fiyero replied, his voice softer. "We'll think of a way so your mother can leave. Then you and Elphaba can go back to having more amazing sex without worrying that your mother is going to hear." That got a giggle out of Glinda as she wiped her tears away. "Don't worry, there must be a way." The Prince added, as he gave the blonde a smile.

"Well Elphaba is looking for a spell in the Grimmerie that could help. But she has had no luck yet." Glinda answered.

"Help with what?" Fiyero asked. "Is she looking for a spell that would make Melinda disappear?"

"No," Glinda replied with a giggle. "She's looking for a spell that would help Elphaba and I start a family together. If I get pregnant my mother will leave." With that the Good Witch handed Fiyero his coat. "But for now I would suggest you get out of the house, well, at least until my mother cools off a bit."

"I think that's a wise idea." Fiyero answered, as he took the coat and gave the blonde a quick hug. "Don't worry things will work out." Just then a loud scream could be heard from downstairs.

"Glinda! Glinda, where are you?" It was Melinda.

"Leave out the back door so my mother doesn't see you," Glinda said, as she hurried out her room and headed towards her mother's voice.

...X...

Glinda made it downstairs to see her mother pacing around in a wild fashion as she held Elphaba's bra in a white knuckled grip. When Mrs. Upland saw her daughter she hurried over to her.

"Glinda, I have some devastating news!" Melinda wailed as she fell into her daughter's arms.

"Mother what is it?" Glinda asked, playing along.

"I think your husband is cheating on you!" Melinda replied, in an over dramatic tone, as she pretended to almost faint. "I found THIS in your bed!" With that the older woman held up the black bra.

"Oh Sweet Oz." Glinda whispered.

"He denies seeing anyone. But, if that's the case, then where did this come from?" Melinda asked, as she shook the bra. "I know this isn't yours. You don't wear black."

"Maybe...maybe it's Clara's bra," Glinda suggested.

"So your suggesting he's sleeping with the maid?" Melinda asked.

"No, I mean she could have let her bra in my room by mistake when she was changing, I mean, one never knows. And one should never jump to conclusions so quickly." Glinda said, as she hugged her mother tightly in the attempts to comfort her.

"Oh, Glinda maybe you're right," Melinda replied, as she pulled away and gave her hair a toss. "But Fiyero does stay out late at night. Oh, yes, he says he's working, but well it just wouldn't surprise me if he was cheating on you now that I found this. Don't worry, my dear, I will keep a close eye on him."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Glinda answered, as she gave a sigh and went to leave but her mother stopped her.

"Where is Fiyero now?"

"I sent him off until you cool down a bit. I didn't want to see you thrown in jail for the murder of a Winkie Prince." The blonde replied.

"You're a smart girl," Melinda said, as she held her head. "All this excitement is making me quite flushed I'm going to lay down."

"Good idea, Mother, I will have Clara bring you a cup of a tea," Glinda replied.

"Make it wine," Melinda answered, as she hurried off. Glinda gave her mother a smile as she headed off to her own room to be with her green wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Elphie?" Glinda whispered, as she entered her room and locked the door behind her. "It's me my love."

After hearing her wife's voice Elphaba bolted out of her hiding spot and grabbed Glinda by the shoulders forcefully, but not so much that it would cause the blonde beauty pain. "My sweet your mother found my bra and..."

"Shh, it's alright, she yelled at Fiyero, but she's laying down now cooling off," Glinda answered, as she laid her hands on the green witch's arms, "I put her mind at ease as much as I could."

"You are amazing, my sweet, I thought that for sure our cover was blown." Elphaba said, as she let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, yes, I also found a spell in the Grimmerie could work in getting you pregnant."

"Could? Elphie, there is no way I'm going to let you try this spell on me for it to back fire," Glinda muttered, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No, it's safe I promise. I would never try anything on you that wasn't unsafe. Don't you know that?" Elphaba asked, as she in circled her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Of course I know that," Glinda replied, as she kissed the green woman on the lips.

"I just want you to be sure, one hundred percent sure, that you want to start a family with me." Elphaba said, as she nuzzled her wife's neck.

"I'm sure, don't you worry," Glinda answered, as she let out a blissful sigh.

"Good," Elphaba answered, before she began to whisper the spell. A warm feeling stuck the blonde and she let out a sigh as the feeling descended down her body. After a few seconds the warmth disappeared and Glinda was left with a pleasant tingling feeling in her stomach.

"Is that it?" Glinda asked.

"Of course not, my sweet, I still have my part to play." Elphaba answered, with a husky growl as she began to unbutton her wife's dress. The blonde smiled at this remark as she threw the green witch's hat to the side and kissed her deeply.

"You know my mother is still in the house right?"

"Then you just have to make sure you don't scream or make any other loud sounds," Elphaba replied, as she pushed her love onto the bed and straddled her hips.

"Easier said then done," Glinda said, only to have her mouth claimed again with a kiss.

...X...

Days turned weeks. Weeks turned into a month and Mrs. Upland still hadn't left yet. Everyone was at the end of their rope with the woman and trying not to show it.

"Glinda, what happened to your mother only staying a few days here?" Fiyero asked, as he held his head.

"She clearly surprised us all. But I do have a surprise for her," Glinda answered, as a small smile played across her lips.

"And what's what?" Fiyero questioned.

"I'm pregnant," The Good Witch replied, as she laid her hands on her stomach.

"Oh, Glinda, I'm so happy for you! I can safely assume this is Elphaba's doings." Fiyero said, as he brought the blonde woman into a hug.

Glinda nodded before answering, "I'm going to tell my mother that I am pregnant and that..."

"That's great then she can leave!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"I also want to tell my mother the truth about us." Glinda finished.

"What?! Tell your mother the truth! Glinda I don't think that's a good idea," Fiyero answered, his voice filled with concern.

"I have to tell her the truth, Fiyero, what if the baby I'm carrying is green? She's surely going to question that."

"But you don't know if the baby will be green, so it's best not to tell your mother anything." Fiyero persisted.

Glinda just took his hands into her own and said, "I need to do this. Will you please stand by me?"

Fiyero looked down. It was clear he did not want to go through with this, but after a moment he did answer, "Okay let's tell your mother."

"Great, give me a minute. I want Elphaba to meet my mother as well," Glinda said, as she rushed off. Fiyero could only hold his head in his hands. Something told him this wasn't going to go over well.

...X...

"Glinda, my dear, what is this big news that you and Fiyero must tell me?" Melinda asked, as she sat down as she looked up at the still standing Good Witch and Prince.

"Mother, the big news is..." Glinda said, as she took a deep breath before adding, "I'm pregnant."

"Praise the Unnamed God! My Glinda is going to by a mother and Fiyero is going to be a father." Melinda shouted, as she clapped her hands before placing a hand over her heart.

"I'm not the father," Fiyero answered, his voice low. He wouldn't look Melinda in the eyes.

"What did you say?" Melinda asked in shock.

"I'm not the father." Fiyero repeated.

"Glinda, what is he talking about?" Melinda said, shooting a confused look to her daughter. "Of course Fiyero is the father."

"Mother, I haven't been completely honest with you." Glinda said, as she pulled at her dress in a nervous manner. "You see, Fiyero and I aren't married. We got divorced months ago because I found someone else who I'm truly in love with. I got remarried to this person, but I knew you wouldn't approve of my new spouse, so Fiyero and I have been pretending that we are still married to please you."

"But...but I heard you and Fiyero expressing your love!" Melinda shot back in shock.

"That expression of love was between my true spouse and I." Glinda answered, as her face turned a slight pink color as she waited for her mother to answer. The look Melinda gave her daughter was completely ambiguous, and Glinda held her breath, in worry, as she waited for a response.

A few more long moments passed before Melinda said, "Okay, show we this new spouse of yours. I want to see him. He must be pretty great if you divorced your Prince husband to be with him."

Glinda gulped nervously and Fiyero's face was white as he shook his head at the blonde as if to tell her don't go through with this. Glinda cleared her throat a few times totally avoiding Fiyero's gaze as she answered, "Mother this is my spouse. Come on out Elphaba."

With some hesitation the green witch walked into the livingroom. She quickly pulled her hat from her head and walked up to Melinda.

"Glad to meet you," Elphaba said, as she held out her right hand for Mrs. Upland to shake. Melinda didn't take the hand. Instead she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran behind Fiyero.

"It's the Witch! It's the Wicked Witch of the West! She's alive! SWEET OZ! Fiyero kill her! KILL HER!"

"Mother, please, stop at once. Elphaba is not going to harm you. She's my spouse." Glinda said, trying to calm her mother's wild screams.

"This...THIS is your spouse?" Melinda shouted. "You gave up a Prince for a Witch? By the Unnamed God this can't be real! This can't be real! Oh, none of this would have happened if you just married that nice Munchkin boy Bob."

"His name is Biq," Glinda said.

"Boq," Elphaba corrected them both.

"I just don't get it!" Melinda yelled, her eyes wild. "Glinda, how could you give up a Prince for this disgusting Witch?"

Without waiting another second Elphaba grabbed a book that was laying on the table and hit Melinda as hard as she could in the back of the head. Mrs. Upland fell down to the floor clearly unconscious.

"Elphaba, you just knocked out my mother! How could you?" Glinda yelled.

Elphaba only looked at her blonde wife in fear as she answered, "My sweet, please understand, I had..."

"I wanted to do it!" Glinda said, without letting the green witch finish. "For all the craziness she put me though I should have done it. Not to mention what she just said about you."

"I'm sorry, my sweet, you can do it next time." Elphaba replied, as she threw the book aside.

"I must say, Fae, I'm shocked at what you just did," Fiyero said, as he picked up Melinda and laid her on the couch.

"What was I suppose to do? Let her keep screaming like a banshee until the Gale Force comes." Elphaba demanded.

"Oh, Sweet Oz, what are we going to do? When my mother wakes up she's going to go crazy again." Glinda then took a seat and began to weep. Elphaba was quick to get my her side and hold her wife tight.

Just then Clara ran into the room. She gasped at the sight before her. "Things didn't go well I take it," Clara said, as she let out a distressed sigh.

"Damn it!" Fiyero shouted. "We are so dead!"

"No, we're not!" Elphaba spat, as she stood up. "I have an idea. When Melinda wakes up you two pretend like nothing has happened. You convince Melinda that she had a bad dream and you are still married and going to have a child together."

"But...but what about you?" Glinda asked, as she grabbed onto the green witch's arm.

"I...I need to leave for a while," Elphaba replied.

"Leave? But you can't!" Glinda yelled.

"Do you think you can take care of everything while I'm gone?" Elphaba asked Fiyero as she avoided her blonde wife. Fiyero nodded and let out a ragged breath. "Good, I'm going to pack." With that Elphaba headed up to her room with Glinda close behind.

...X...

"Elphaba you can't leave!" Glinda shouted, as she tried to get the green witch to look at her.

"I must! But just for a little while. Until everything cools down. You saw the way your mother reacted when she found out I was your new spouse. It didn't go over well. There is no way we can have her see me again," Elphaba answered, as she threw a few items into a bag and then took her broom out from the closet.

"Elphie, please, don't leave me," Glinda begged, as she did her best to hold back more tears. "Let me come with you. Sweet Oz, don't leave me and our child behind."

"Glinda, my sweet, I will be coming back. I'm not leaving you and our child. I promise, I will be back before you give birth. But if we want to be together I must do this," Elphaba said, as she cupped her wife's face in her hands and caught the freshly fallen tears.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Please come home as soon as possible," Glinda replied, as she ran her fingers through raven locks.

"I promise, Glinda, my sweet wife. I will return." Elphaba sealed her words with a passionate kiss. The blonde returned the kiss. She never wanted it to end but the need for air caused them to break apart. Elphaba then grabbed her broom and headed towards the window.

"I love you, my sweet, I will return," With those final words Elphaba opened the window and jumped onto her broom.

"I love you too, my Elphie." Glinda returned, before watching the green witch disappear into the sky and out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been months and Elphaba still hadn't returned. The plus side to everything that had happened was, Fiyero and Glinda had convince Melinda that she only dreamed about seeing the Wicked Witch of the West. Also since Elphaba had hit her so hard Mrs. Upland had even forgotten most of what happened in the so called "bad dream."

Glinda and Fiyero then convince her of the lie that they were having a baby together. Melinda was overjoyed, and within the next couple of days left back for home. She did promise to visit again with Galal, Glinda's father, when the blonde witch got closer to giving birth.

In the meantime, Fiyero was doing his best to try to find Elphaba by traveling out into the forest for any signs that she was close by. Every time he found nothing until one foggy day.

That day Fiyero traveled deeper into the forest then he ever did before. He pushed through a thick line of bush and thorns until he came to a small abandoned campsite. The Prince inspected the area and found, by a pile of firewood, Elphaba's hat. Fiyero let out a sob as he discovered the hat was soaked with blood. No other sighs of the Witch, but this hat, could be seen. Tears fell freely from Fiyero's eyes as he thought about all the possible ways why Elphaba's hat was drenched in blood. What hurt Fiyero more, however was what would Glinda think when she saw this.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero shouted, as loud as he could into the foggy forest air. "Elphaba! Are you here?" There was no answer but the sound of a flock of birds flying over head. Fiyero then wiped his tears away before placing Elphaba's hat into a sack and headed back to Glinda.

...X...

Every time Fiyero returned he was quickly greeted by Glinda who longed to go on these searches with the Prince, but since she was more than half way through pregnancy that idea was out of the question.

"Fiyero, please tell me you found something this time," Glinda said, as she met him at the door.

"I did find something but, by the Unnamed God, I wish I didn't find it." Fiyero answered, his voice soft, as he opened up his sack and pulled out Elphaba's hat.

"It's Elphaba's hat! Oh Fiyero finding this is good news!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Looks can be deceiving," The Prince replied, as he showed his hand to the Good Witch. It was covered in blood because of the hat.

"What? No, oh Sweet Oz, no." Glinda whispered.

"To be honest, Glinda, I don't know if Elphaba is alive or dead," Once Fiyero finished that statement the Good Witch fell into his arms sobbing loudly. Clara entered to see her Mistress crying and hung her head in sadness as she began to pray. She prayed that the baby Glinda was carrying was green. So if Elphaba was truly dead, Glinda could always remember her green love.

...X...

After Elphaba's blood soaked black hat was found Fiyero no longer went on searchers for the green witch. He stayed at Glinda's home to comfort her when she needed it. Clara would do her best as well to soothe the blonde woman, for not only her sake but for the unborn child's sake as well. More months went by and Glinda knew that very soon she would have her and Elphaba's baby.

"How are you feeling this night Lady Glinda?" Clara asked, as she helped Glinda out of her clothes and into her nightgown. The blonde smiled and answered by taking one of the maid's hands and placing it on her stomach.

"I can feel the baby kicking!" Clara exclaimed. "Oh, how exciting! Have you thought of any names yet?"

"To tell you the truth I haven't." Glinda replied, as she got into bed with the help from Clara. "My mother, as you know, have given me her opinions on names."

"Oh, yes, I know," Clara said, as she covered the Good Witch with the covers before placing a kiss on Glinda's forehead. "Have a peaceful night,"

"You too," Glinda returned as she watched Clara exited the room. The Good witch then gave a sigh before patting her stomach and closing her eyes for sleep.

...X...

Hours passed and Glinda was off in dreamland when a unknown figure could be seen fly up to the window. The figure gently pushed on the window, and opened it with ease before jumping inside the room. The light from the moon shined down upon the figure to show a green face. It was Elphaba. She had returned.

The light from the moon did more than show a green face however. It also showed the scratches and cuts that littered the Elphaba's face. Not to mention a large scar that started above her left eyebrow, and descended down over her eye and down her cheek. Her left eye seemed not to be harmed though. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty and in some places torn. Elphaba let out a deep breath, and quietly made her way over to her sleeping wife.

With gently movements Elphaba pulled back the covers to see her pregnant wife fully. She was quite far along and clearly showing it.

"Thank goodness I'm not to late," Elphaba whispered, as she ran her hand across the blonde's belly and immediately felt a kick in response from the baby.

Just then Glinda stirred and Elphaba pulled back her hand so it could rest against her beautiful wife's face. The blonde woman moved again and this time her eyes fluttered open. It took Glinda a moment to realize who she was staring at, but when she did know for sure she quickly pulled herself up to a sitting position.

"Elphie? Is...is that you? Are you really here?" Glinda whispered into the night.

"Yes, my sweet, I have returned," Elphaba answered, as she wrapped her arms around Glinda and held her. The blonde returned the embrace just as forcefully, and didn't try to stop the tears of joy that were already beginning to run down her cheeks.

"Elphie, oh my Elphie, you don't know how my heart swells to see you," Glinda replied, her voice weak from all the emotions she was feeling at the moment. "When Fiyero found your blood soaked hat we feared the worst." With that said Glinda pulled away and looked into brown eyes she never thought she would see again. "By Oz, Elphie, what happened to your face? And where did you get that scar?"

"These months without you have been hellish," Elphaba answered, as she let Glinda caress her cuts along her face. She twitched slightly when her blonde wife touched her scar. "I was running and not looking where I was going and a sharp twig cut me across my eye. I didn't think it was so bad until I actually checked the wound out."

"And all these cuts? Where did you get them? And why is your hat soaked with blood?" Glinda asked.

"I have all these cuts because when I heard anything coming my way, when I was in my campsite, I would hide in a patch of thorns. It was painful, yes, but it was safe. My hat was soaked with blood because, well, because of this." With that Elphaba rolled up her sleeve so show large cut on her arm. It was dressed poorly but it did look to be healing nicely. My hat was a bandage before I found better substitution."

"I'm just overjoyed that you are alive." Glinda replied, as she wrapped her arms around her green wife, for a few seconds, and breathed in deeply. Elphaba smelled like wood. She smelled like the trees of the forest. The smell was comforting to Glinda, and then she ran her hands down until they found a place in the green witch's own. Elphaba answered by leaning her head down pulling up Glinda's nightgown and kissing her stomach.

"It seems like our child is almost ready to come into the world," Elphaba whispered.

"I don't want to frighten you, but my mother and father are going to becoming over very soon." Glinda said. "They want to be here when their first grandchild is born." Elphaba nodded her head and shallowed nervously at the mention of Glinda's parents coming.

"How is Fiyero?"

"He is doing alright I guess. I know he will be quite overjoyed to see you." The blonde answered, as she tried to suppress a yawn. "We all have missed you."

"I shouldn't have woken you up. You need your sleep for yourself and the baby." Elphaba replied, as she gently pushed Glinda back down to the bed before cuddling up beside her. The green witch wrapped her arms around her wife's large belly and smiled when she felt their child kick again.

"It's okay, really it is, my heart is fully calm, for the first time in months, now that you are here with me." Glinda said, as she moved closer into warm arms.

"You don't mind that it looks like I got into a fight with a lion and lost?" Elphaba asked in a whisper, her tone sly.

"I don't care. You're mine and you're here and that's all that matters to me." Glinda answered, back into the darkness ending their conversation so sleep could take them.

...X...

When morning came to Oz, Fiyero made it downstairs for breakfast. He passed the livingroom and swore he saw someone sitting in one of the chairs reading and it wasn't Glinda or Clara. He walked into the room and nearly fainted from shock when he saw the green woman. Sure her face was all scratched up and fresh scar could be seen over her left eye but it was Elphaba without a doubt.

"Fae!" He shouted, as he ran up to her. Elphaba placed her book off to the side stood up and met him with a hug. "Fae, oh Fae, you're here! You're alive! Clara! Clara, come in here quick!" Clara ran into the livingroom not sure what all the excitement was all about. When Clara saw Elphaba however, she let out a happy sob and rushed over to her.

"Oh, Elphaba, you're alive!" Clara exclaimed, as tears glistened in her eyes. Fiyero let go of the Elphaba and stood back, so the green woman could take the maid into her arms. "Oh, Elphaba, you're face! Are you alright?"

"Shh, it's okay Clara. No crying, my pretty, it's alright." Elphaba whispered, in a soothing manner. After a few moments Clara was calm, but tears still feel down her face.

"Does Lady Glinda know you are here?"

"Yes, I saw her last night." Elphaba answered, as she kissed the maid on the temple. "No more crying, okay?"

"Yes, Madam." Clara replied, with a grin.

Just then Glinda came into view dressed in her maternal dress. A smile of pure joy could be seen across her face, as she watched as Elphaba was greeted by the two only other people to know that she was alive.

Just then there was a knock coming from the front door. "I'll get it," Clara said, as she quickly exited the room.

"You're son or daughter is almost here." Fiyero said, as he patted the green witch on the back.

"It's an amazing feeling." Elphaba whispered, as she walked up to Glinda, and kissed the top of her hand like any gentleman would when greeting a lady. The blonde witch blushed slightly and opened her mouth to say something but Clara's voice could be heard first.

"A letter for you, you Goodness," Clara said, as she placed it in Glinda's hand. Her face looked worried. It was clear she had an idea who this was from.

The Good Witch let out a sigh and with trembling hands opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Her eyes read at a fast pace until she finished.

"This is what we all feared." Glinda answered, her voice soft. "My parents are coming to witness the birth of their first grandchild. They will be here by tomorrow."

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, guys. I have been super busy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When the next day came everyone was on edge. Elphaba hid upstairs as a carriage pulled in front of the massive house.

"They're here." Clara said, as she looked over her dress for any imperfections.

"Are you alright?" Fiyero asked, as she gripped Glinda's shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess so." Glinda whispered, as she let out a ragged sigh.

"No, worrying now, it's not good for the baby." Clara added, as she took a place next to the Good Witch. Glinda answered, by stroking the maid's cheek. It wasn't long before a knock could be heard.

"Here we go," Glinda said, walked up to the front door and as she opened it.

"We're here! Hello again, Glinda, darling," Melinda exclaimed, as she hugged her daughter.

"Hello Mother. Hello Father," Glinda greeted them.

"It looks like we got here just in time. Look at our little Glinda's stomach!" Glinda's father Galal replied, as he dumped his suitcase into Fiyero's arms. The Prince faltered slightly because of the weight.

"Oh, Galal, you just have to see all the baby clothes I bought Glinda last time I was here! They are just too cute," Melinda said, as she grabbed her husband's hand, and led him up to the upstairs room. Glinda only let out a sigh as Clara took her arm.

"It would be best to sit, your Goodness, come and rest in the livingroom."

...X...

After Galal and Melinda were settled, they joined their daughter and pretend son in law in the livingroom as Clara brought them tea and liquor.

"So have you two thought of any names yet for your little one?" Melinda asked, as she gave them a smile.

"To be honest we haven't." The Good Witch answered, as she took her tea cup.

"Well I think you should combine yours and Fiyero's name together. That's how your father and I named you Glinda. Isn't that right dear?" Melinda replied, as she nudged Mr. Upland.

"Yup," Galal muttered as he stared at Fiyero with a scowl.

The Prince gulped in a nervous fashion as he darted his eyes away. Mr. Upland's eyes were a light blue, well, almost grey really. He was on the heavier side, but he had a strong built and Fiyero worried that one wrong word would have Mr. Upland snap him like a twig.

"Do you know the gender of the baby?" Galal barked, at Fiyero, as he took a long drink his bottle of liquor.

"We don't know. Glinda want-ed to be... surprised." Fiyero stuttered. His hands were shaking so he folded them across his lap so no one would notice.

"That's my girl," Galal answered, his voice soft and kind, as he stared at his blonde daughter. "She did always like surprises, even as a child she loved them. Is that's right Princess?"

"Yes, father," Glinda replied as she gave him a smile back.

"You know I agree with your Mother. I like the idea of combining you and your spouse's name." Mr. Upland said, as he placed his bottle down. "So let's see we have the names Flinda or Gliyero. Yes, both sound nice. Flinda for a girl and Gliyero for a boy."

"Well to be perfectly honest I'm going to let Glinda decide the name of the child." Fiyero answered, as he reached over and took one of the blonde's hands into his own. "She's better at things like that. Besides I don't feel like I have any right telling her what to name the child." The Prince found him saying words without thinking totally. But in his own way he was being honest with the Uplands. The child inside Glinda wasn't his own, so to play it up like it was his child was wrong in his mind.

One of Mr. Upland's eyebrows rose as he stared at the Prince for a few long moments. He didn't speak just made a few mumbling sounds as he grasped his chin and rubbed it lightly. When he finally looked like he was going to speak Mrs. Upland spoke up first.

"Is the nursery done?"

Glinda nodded and gave her mother a smile before answering, "Would you like to see it?"

"Oh, yes, of course! Come, Galal, let's go. You can drink later." With that Melinda nearly jumped up as she followed her daughter up the stairs.

...X...

Glinda let her parents into the room that was going to be the baby's room once it was born. The room was just next to the bedroom, so the parents would never be too far away if the babe needed them for one reason or the other.

"So what do you think?" Glinda asked, as she took a seat on a rocking chair.

"What interesting colors you chose for the room." Melinda replied, as she looked about. "Pink and green."

"Yes, well you know pink goes good with green." Glinda replied, as a hidden smirk came across her face.

"Oh, Glin, I know that." Melinda said, as she fixed her hair. "I am the one that taught you about fashion."

"What if the child you are carrying is a boy?" Galal asked, as he fumbled with his pipe. "I don't think all this pink is proper for a boy. Don't you think so, Fiyero?"

"Um, well, I let Glinda design this room. I mean she wanted these colors so badly. Who I was to deny her?" The Prince replied, as he shuffled to the door.

"Well Fiyero you are the man of the house. You should make some decisions, " Galal muttered as he went to light his pipe.

"Galal don't you dare!" Melinda shriek as she grabbed the pipe from his mouth. "Maybe you have forgotten but our daughter is pregnant. You dare take one puff of that pipe, and I'll jam it down your throat!"

"I'm sorry, dear." Mr. Upland whispered, as he darted his wife's cold stare. Fiyero chuckled at this and pretended to cough to hide his laughter.

Glinda then gave a fake yawn as she rose to her feet and said, "I feel all of a sudden very tired. I think I will lay down."

"Good idea, darling, you must rest for yourself and your little one." Melinda said, as she began to shoo everyone away. "Go on, get out so she can go to her room and rest." No one dared to argue with Mrs. Upland as then hurried away.

"I'll see you all after my rest." Glinda assured them as she entered her room and locked the door behind her.

After letting out a sigh she walked over to the bed and gently laid down. Glinda placed a hand against her stomach and closed her eyes. A few seconds passed before she heard a figure coming her way. The Good Witch opened her eyes to see her green wife only a few inches from her with a grin upon her face. Both women said nothing at first as they let silence consume the room. Elphaba then took a new position on the other side of the giant bed before beginning to speak.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing your rest? I just have this feeling of wanting to hold you."

"Elphie, you know that I'm always willing to be engulfed into your warm embrace," Glinda whispered, as she rolled over so she was facing the green witch.

As the blonde focused on Elphaba's face she noticed for the first time that her brown eyes looked tired and stressed. The cuts and scratches on the green woman's face did little to hide the strain that lingered.

"Elphie, oh my love, what's wrong?" Glinda asked, as she moved closer and took a green hand into her own. Elphaba rarely showed her emotions and when she did the green witch did everything in her power to hide them, but the blonde wouldn't be fooled. "Elphie? Please, talk to me."

"I'm sorry." Elphaba whispered, as she moved over and pulled her wife against her body.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't by your side sooner these last few months. I'm sorry about everything that's going on with your parents has been so hard. I'm just sorry for everything." Elphaba's words were strong but her voice was weak. "Things are just so complicated and it's all because of me." After hearing this Glinda lifted a hand so she could cup a wounded emerald cheek. She then peered into Elphaba's eyes, with such a loving gaze, that the green woman could feel her heart melt.

"Oh, Elphie, I think you have forgotten that you're my everything. I love you and I don't care what happens as long as you are here with me. I never want you to leave me again. Stay with me forever."

"As long as you want me forever," Elphaba answered, who was clearly calmed by her blonde wife's words.

"I do," Glinda whispered before her eyes widen and she pulled away fast.

"Glinda? Are you alright?" Elphaba asked in concern.

"Sweet Oz...my water...it...it broke!" The Good Witch exclaimed.

"By Oz! CL...!" Elphaba tried to yell but she was grabbed forcefully by the arm.

"No, Elphie, you can yell. My parents will hear you. You go hide and I'll call Clara."

"But..."

"Don't worry, I'm only letting you and Clara be in this room while I'm giving birth." Glinda assured her, before yelling the maiden's name at the top of her lungs.

"But don't you need a midwife?" Elphaba asked in worry.

"Clara is a midwife. Surprising I know. We found out a few months before you came back." Glinda explained, as she held her stomach.

Clara ran upstairs and made it through the door. When she saw the scene she answered, "It's time. The baby's coming."

...X...

Clara was quick to lock the door to make sure no one else could come in. Mr. and Mrs. Upland weren't happy they couldn't watch the miracle but they had no choice, like Fiyero. So they had to wait outside the room. Hours passed and tensions were running high.

"Oh, Elphie, it hurts so much," Glinda growled between clenched teeth.

"It's alright, my sweet." Elphaba said, as she grabbed her hand and tried to soothe her wife.

"This is all your fault!" Glinda spat at the green witch suddenly, but Elphaba ignored her wife's angry tone. She knew she was just speaking like this because of the pain.

"You can hate Elphaba later now... push!" Clara demanded.

"You can do it, my love, push." Elphaba whispered, hoping that this would end soon.

...X...

"What's taking so long?" Galal spat, as he went to take out his pipe but thought against it.

"It takes awhile to have a child." Melinda replied, as she fiddled with a string on her dress. "Oh, I just can't wait to see my first grandchild! And you must be excited as well Fiyero. This is your first child. You must be so proud that you are finally going to be a father."

Fiyero answered by making some sort of muttering sound. Even though it didn't sound like anything it was enough for Melinda as she went back to examining the string she was toying with before.

...X...

"Come on, your Goodness, just one more push and your child will be out," Clara said, her voice excited.

Glinda merely nodded her head that was consumed by sweat. She then looked into Elphaba's eyes for encouragement and gave one last push with a hoarse cry. Suddenly a new cry could be heard and both Elphaba and Glinda could feel tears of joy rising once it reached their ears. It was the cry of their new child.

"Elphaba and Glinda Thropp, congratulations, it's a girl ." Clara said, as she held up the child. Both women gasped when they saw the child's skin color was a very faded green color. After the cord was cut Clara wrapped the baby up and placed her in Glinda's arms.

"Oh, Elphie, she looks just like you," Glinda whispered, as she brushed the baby's dark hair before lifting her head up so she could share a kiss with her wife. Suddenly the new baby opened her eyes and looked at her parents for the first time.

"She's not just like me," Elphaba noted as she gestured to the baby's eyes which were blue as Glinda's own.

"Sweet Oz, our child is beautiful," Glinda whispered, as she kissed her new daughter on the head a few times.

"She certainly is," Elphaba replied, as she stroked her daughter's green cheek. Just then a loud pounding came from behind the door.

"Glinda, we want to see the baby!" It was Melinda.

"Yes, Princess, open up." Galal added.

Elphaba, Glinda, and Clara all suddenly became quite worried. What were Glinda's parents going to say about the green baby?

"Elphie, you must hide." The Good Witch whispered. Elphaba nodded and kissed her wife and child once before running off to hide in the closet.

"Your Goodness?" Clara asked, in an unsure tone, as the knocks behind the door only grew louder from Mr. and Mrs. Upland.

Glinda only gave a sigh and answered, "Let them in,"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clara gave the Good Witch a worried look, but did as she was told, and opened the door. Mr. and Mrs. Upland didn't waste anytime rushing inside. Fiyero followed close behind them but at a slower pace.

"Oh, let me see! Let me see my grandchild." Melinda replied, her voice beyond excited.

"Meet your granddaughter," Glinda said, as she opened up the blanket to show her parents the baby.

"Oh she's so...green?" Melinda asked in shock. "She's green? Why is she green?" Glinda darted her eyes around the room in a nervous manner. Sure the new baby wasn't as green as Elphaba. She was a faded green color but that didn't stop her mother from noticing.

"She's green because well, you see, Lady Glinda has been eating a lot of green vegetables, so the baby would be nice and healthy. So it makes sense that the baby would be a little green. But I'm sure the color will fade in a few days." Clara assured her. Glinda was amazed how quickly Clara had thought up the lie. But would her parents believe the lie was the real question.

"Oh, well, that's a relief," Melinda answered, as she looked at Galal who didn't look convinced.

"Now Fiyero come here and take a look at your new daughter." Melinda said, as she pulled the Prince over so he could get a look at her.

"She's beautiful," Fiyero whispered, as he patted the baby's head. "Glinda, she has your eyes."

"Aw, what a prefect family! Don't you think so Galal?" Melinda asked, as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Have you decided on a name?" Mr. Upland answered, his eyes fixed themselves intently on the green baby before darting them over to Glinda.

"Not yet," Glinda admitted, as she avoided her father's stern gaze.

"Come, Melinda, we should leave the new family alone," Galal said, as he motioned to his wife to follow him.

"Yes, of course, oh I just can't believe our first grandchild is born!" Melinda mused, as she hurried out of the room followed by Mr. Upland. Once Mr. and Mrs. Upland were gone everyone let out a giant sigh of relief.

"Now that was close. Quick thinking there Clara." Fiyero said.

"I'm surprised they bought that lie about Glinda eating too many green vegetables," Clara answered, as she took a seat.

"You tricked my mother, but my father looked a little unconvinced." Glinda replied, as she looked down at her daughter and began to rock her. Her eyes then began to droop down. There was no doubt that giving birth had worn her out.

"We'll leave you and Elphaba alone with your new child." Fiyero replied, as he stood up. "Congratulations again on the little one. She's so very precious."

"Thank you," Glinda whispered.

"I'll tell your parents you are resting with the baby, so they won't just walk in on you two." Clara added, before exiting with the Prince.

"Elphie, you can come out now." Glinda said, as she nuzzled her daughter's nose. Elphaba wasted no time leaving her hiding spot, and taking a new position next to her wife and child. She watched as Glinda opened her dress up, so the new born babe could begin to nurse for the first time. In a matter of seconds the green baby had begun to suckle.

"This seems almost unreal to me," Elphaba replied, her voice soft. "But this is our child. Here she is. She's laying in your arms. Sweet Oz, this is our child." Glinda giggled, leaned over, and kissed her green wife on the side of her mouth.

"Yes, my Elphie, this is our child, and I have been thinking of some names. But there is one name that I like more than any other."

"Which one, my sweet?" Glinda answered by leaning over, and whispering the name in Elphaba's ear.

"Would you be okay with that name?"

"I think it's prefect," Elphaba replied, as she kissed the Good Witch with a gentle passion. "I love you so much." After that was said the green baby pulled away from Glinda's bosom and made a small popping nose to show she was done drinking.

"And I love you. Would you like to hold your daughter?" Glinda asked.

"Yes," Elphaba answered, with nod, before Glinda gently placed the green babe in the her arms.

The green Witch didn't make a sound after that, but Glinda knew she was moved beyond words, as she held her daughter, because a tear of joy could be seen rolling down from Elphaba's face.

...X...

That night Elphaba fell asleep in their bedroom as Glinda decided to sleep in the baby's nursery. The green woman thought she had locked the door before she went to sleep, but she must have forgotten because the door did open and a tall figure walked in.

The moon light, coming through the window, clearly showed it was Mr. Upland. He approached the sleeping Witch, lifted up the gun, that was hiding against his leg, and pointed it Elphaba. Once he was only inches from her he spoke up in a booming voice.

"So the Wicked Witch of the West lives."

Elphaba's eyes snapped open, once she heard this harsh voice, to see Mr. Upland pointing a gun at her head. The green witch tried to calm her heart and keep her stoic appearance.

"I knew my wife's rambling, when she came home, about the Wicked Witch of the West seemed strange. I thought, like she said, it was only a dream, but once I saw that my grandchild was green I knew it was not just coincidence." Galal spat, as he jabbed the gun once against Elphaba's head. "You are Wicked through and through! You don't care about anyone but yourself! You should die a slow painful death for seducing my daughter, and forcing her to have your child!"

"I never forced your daughter to do anything!" Elphaba answered, only to have the gun jab against her temple once more.

"Liar!" Galal replied. His eyes were angry and his voice was thick with hatred, but a hint of fear also loomed as well.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Elphaba growled, in a tone which surprised her. She was sure Galal had come here only to murder her.

"I'm not a fool!" Galal snarled, as he held on to the gun even tighter now. "I know you will haunt me forever if I do. You're body might be dead, but I know your spirit will stalk me everywhere I go if I was to kill you. You're too Wicked to let my own soul rest."

Elphaba wondered why he carried the gun in the first place. If he wasn't going to kill her then why did he need it? There had to be another motive.

"What makes you think I'm just going to say here as you take off with my wife and child?" Elphaba asked.

"Your daughter's life hangs in the balance if you don't heed my words. If I see you again then you can say goodbye to her." Galal snapped, as he motioned to the gun.

"You would kill you own grandchild?" Elphaba questioned in shock.

"To make sure my own daughter is safe from you yes! My daughter deserves a Prince not a Witch!" Galal shouted before calming his voice. "Don't worry though, after I get my daughter and granddaughter away I will be sending some old friends to come by to see you. I think you know them. The Gale Force guards!" With that Mr. Upland took off at top speed out of the room. Elphaba took off after him, so she stop him from locking her inside, but she was too late.

"Damn it!" Elphaba cursed. She was trapped with no way to get out until the Gale Force came.

...X...

In only a few minutes Mr. And Mrs. Upland had gotten Glinda and the new baby into a carriage and was riding off. Glinda had been drugged with a sleeping pill so she wouldn't resist being taken away.

Meanwhile Elphaba was doing everything she could to open the door, but everything she did seemed futile. Just then she heard rocks hitting her window. Elphaba opened the door to see Fiyero.

"Elphaba, Mr. and Mrs. Upland took off with Glinda and the baby!" The Prince shouted.

"I know! Mr. Upland told me before he locked me my room! He threaten to kill the baby if I come after them." Elphaba yelled back.

"He saw you and didn't kill you?" Fiyero asked in shock.

"Thankfully not! But he is going to send the Gale Force here once he gets Glinda and the baby away! I need to get to them!" Elphaba yelled.

"Then you'll need this!" Fiyero shouted, as he held up her broom stick and threw it up to her as hard as he could. Elphaba grabbed it, and wasted no time getting on it and flying down next to Fiyero's side.

"He drugged Glinda with a sleeping pill. That's why he was able to make off with her and the baby."

"Yeah, he drugged Clara too and he would have drugged me too, but I didn't drink the wine when we toasted to the new baby last night." Fiyero answered.

"I'm going to go, and get Glinda and the baby back." Elphaba said, as she fixed her hat quickly.

"Wait, Elphaba, you said that Galal is going to kill the baby if he sees you," Fiyero replied, as he grabbed her arm.

"I've come too far to lose Glinda and our new child. If I let Galal take them away I know I will not see them ever again. Besides if I don't go after them the Gale Force are going to come after me anyway. I'm going to get my wife and child back." Elphaba answered, as she got on her broom.

"I'll try to wake Clara up again and then her and I will follow you," The Prince said. "Good luck."

"Thanks," With that Elphaba flew off.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Back in the carriage Glinda was finally waking up from the sleeping pill. Her eyes fluttered open and her head shot up.

"What? What is going on?" Glinda muttered, as she noticed her mother was sitting across from her holding her daughter. "Mother, what's going on here?"

"Your father and I are taking you and your child from that Wicked Witch," Melinda answered.

"What? No, stop this carriage! Stop it right now!" Glinda shouted.

"I'm sorry, Glinda, my dear but this for your own good as well as your daughter's own good," Melinda replied, as she placed the green baby in her daughter's arms. "Don't worry, though, once we get back home your father is going to send the Gale Force after that awful Wicked Witch."

"First of all her name is Elphaba and second of all we're married!" Glinda shouted, wanting nothing more to be with her green spouse right now.

"Stop saying that!" Melinda spat, as she turned her head away. "Not another word until we get home where you belong."

...X...

With the speed of her broom, Elphaba was able to catch up with the carriage. She was relieved to see Mr. Upland was driving the carriage, so he couldn't do anything to her daughter. Elphaba tried to make her flying about unknown, but Galal saw her and reached over and grabbed his gun and began firing.

"Die Witch!" He screamed.

"Elphie?" Glinda questioned as she heard her father's yell and the gun shots. "Father, please, don't hurt her!" Luckily for Elphaba because of her broom's speed and how far she was away the bullets missed her.

"Stay still Witch!" Galal snarled, as he fired again and again.

"Father, please, stop!" Glinda yelled. When the blonde heard the firing not halting she opened the carriage door even though it was still moving.

"Glinda, what are you doing?" Melinda asked in worry. Glinda didn't answer as she poked her head out so she could try to get a visual on her green wife.

"Elphaba!" Glinda cried out.

The green witch quickly noticed that Galal was reloading his gun, so with a fast movement she flew down to the blonde. Glinda held out their daughter, and Elphaba scooped the green baby up before taking off back into the sky.

"Damn it!" Galal screamed, as he watched Elphaba fly off behind some trees. Just then she heard a horse riding up behind her. She looked so see it was Fiyero and Clara had made it.

"Thank the Unnamed God you're alright." Clara replied, as she slide off the horse with Fiyero not too far behind her.

"I'm not out of the woods yet." Elphaba said, as she handed the baby over to Clara. "I need to get to Glinda now." With that she got on her broom again, and took off back towards the carriage that was now making its way over a bridge.

Seeing that the green Witch was coming this way, Galal pulled the horses to a stop and brought up his gun and fired a few more times. Glinda in turn began to climbed until she was on top of the carriage.

"Father stop firing! Stop it now!" Glinda yelled, as she stood up.

"No, the Witch must die!" Mr. Upland retorted back as he went to fire again in Elphaba's direction.

This time he was successful, and the green witch was hit in the shoulder, and in turn she was knocked off her broom and onto the ground.

"Damn it, not again," Elphaba winced, as held her shoulder.

Luckily for Elphaba, she wasn't too far away from the ground, so her fall was a short one. But her broom had fallen between two large rocks far away and couldn't be gotten to.

"NO!" Glinda screamed as she pushed her father back.

This took Galal completely off guard and he fell back. The gun went off right next to the horses that were pulling the carriage. The horses were so frightened by the gun noise, that was so close to them, that they took off and crashed the carriage into the side of the bridge. The force was so strong that Glinda lost her balance, fell off the roof of the carriage, and into the raging river below.

"GLINDA!" Galal screamed, in terror, as he watched his daughter getting pulled down the river at a high speed.

Elphaba was quick to get to her feet, throw her hat and cape to the side, and raced over to the end of the bridge before diving into the water after her blonde wife. Both Mr. and Mrs. Upland were absolutely stunned by this action by the so called Wicked Witch of the West.

Once Elphaba hit the water her body screamed at her for the water was much colder than she thought. The coldness made her limbs ache but the feeling of saving her wife was driving her to continue.

"ELPHIE!" Glinda screamed, before she was forced under the water by the fierce water before bobbing up again.

Elphaba's heart was beating with more strength then she ever thought was possible. Adrenaline and fear was racing through Elphaba and was hammering down on her, as the water tried to consume her. The green witch's will was too stronger however, and she pushed on, and yelled at her limbs to fight against the water and the pain from the bullet wound.

It wasn't long though before Elphaba was only inches away from her wife. She reached out a green hand, and grabbed Glinda by her dress and pulled her close so the blonde could wrap her arms around a green neck. The untamed water then batted them around as if it was trying to separate them once again.

Elphaba found herself short of breath as the water forced them under and pulled them up again in an almost teasing fashion. The green witch then saw a tree up ahead that had its branches leaning down. This was their only hope. If they couldn't reach the branches Elphaba was certain they would drown.

"Don't let go of me no matter what!" Elphaba shouted, to Glinda before they were driven back under the water. The green witch got no verbal response, but a tighter grip around her neck and shoulders told her that Glinda did hear her. Now Elphaba just had to wait.

She waited until the water pushed them under the branches then she reached up with both arms and grabbed them. The pain in her shoulder was growing by the extra amount of weight, but Elphaba pushed the pain to the back of her mind as she pulled them in towards land.

"Don't let go of me!" Elphaba yelled as she inched them closer to safety. "Just a bit farther."

Then with one final movement Elphaba pulled herself and Glinda out from the river and onto dry land. Both women were breathing hard and coughing up some water. The green witch laid her head against her wife's shoulder as she let a hand smooth golden hair. It was her way to comfort the blonde witch until her breathing could slow and soothing words could be spoken.

Once the fear of drowning left Glinda's mind the blonde then reached out, and pulled Elphaba closer even though she was quite exhausted. It was a simple gesture but just enough to thank her green wife for saving her until her breath came back. They laid there for several more moments before Elphaba lifted her head up, so she could stare into her wife's blue eyes.

Just then the two women heard people running over to them. It was Mr. and Mrs. Upland. Once Elphaba saw them she rolled away, from Glinda, into a sitting position as she wrapped her arms around herself to try to retain some heat. She watched as Mr. and Mrs. Upland helped Glinda into the same position and hold her close. Melinda even took her coat off and placed it on her daughter before they both began to whisper soothing words to her.

Elphaba turned her head away at this point as found herself beginning to shiver. Just then she felt a jacket get put on her shoulders. She looked up in shock to see Galal had done this. He didn't meet her gaze as he went right back to caring for his blonde daughter.

"Elphie..." Glinda whispered, her voice weak. Elphaba looked over to her wife to see her extending her hand out to her. "Elphaba come here." Elphaba slowly but surely moved over to the blonde, and when she was in good enough range, Glinda wrapped her arms around her. A few moments of silence passed between them before Glinda said, "My green hero."

"You saved my daughter," Galal replied, his voice so gentle that it surprised the green witch. "You saved her life. I just saw you do it. But you're the Wicked Witch of the West. Why would you, the Witch, do such a thing?"

"She's not Wicked," Glinda answered, as she let out a sigh. "And her name is not the Witch it's Elphaba, and she's my hero, my lover, my partner, my spouse, my wife, and so much more. I love her and she loves me. She's not Wicked. She has never been Wicked. Please, can't you see that?"

Galal's gaze fell on the green woman before he looked back to his daughter. He saw how they were holding one another and noticed the love they had in their eyes for each other. Mr. Upland then kneeled down next to them.

"Do you love my daughter?" Galal asked, as he laid a hand on Elphaba's uninjured shoulder.

"With all my heart," Elphaba replied, as she placed some of her wife's golden hair behind her ear. "I don't think I would have jumped into a raging river if I didn't love her."

Just then Fiyero and Clara, who had the green baby in her arms, came running over. Relief could be seen in both of their eyes when they saw the two witches were alive.

Fiyero was quick to push Galal away from Elphaba as he said, "I won't let you call the Gale Force. This green woman is a hero and no matter what you might think, I can assure you, she is NOT evil and she's NOT Wicked."

"Settle down, Fiyero, I'm not going to call the Gale Force on this woman. I wouldn't have believed it unless I saw it with my own two eyes but this woman isn't wicked at all. I can clearly see she loves my daughter and her child because of what she just did. She is an amazing woman." Galal said, as he helped both Glinda and Elphaba to their feet. "Now let's get them back home so Elphaba's wound can be looked at."

"But my broom," The green witch said.

"Don't worry, Elphaba, I'll get it." Fiyero replied, as the Upland family hurried the two witches out of sight.

...X...

It had been a few days and Elphaba's shoulder wound was taken care of so it was healing nicely. Galal and Melinda stayed with the new family until everything had settled down.

They were all sitting in the livingroom talking about old family stories when Melinda remember something very important.

"Tell me Glinda have you and Elphaba thought of a name for your little one yet?"

The blonde witch looked at the green woman with a smile before nodding her head to her parents. She then kissed her green baby on the forehead before beginning to speak.

"Father, Mother, I know you both like the idea of combining the names of myself and my spouse. Well that is what we are going to do. We decided to name the baby Gelphie."

"A fitting name," Galal replied with a nod as he looked at the Prince.

"Indeed," Fiyero answered. "Can we hold her now?" Glinda nodded and passed the little baby to Fiyero.

"Hello, little, Gelphie I'm your Uncle Fiyero." After everyone had a chance to hold her the group decided to turn in for the night.

"She is so precious," Glinda whispered, as she rocked the baby to sleep.

"We are so lucky," Elphaba replied, with a nod of her head, as she watched her daughter's blue eyes flutter close. Life was good.

...X...

The next morning both Mr. and Mrs. Upland left back home. They promised to visit in the coming months. Fiyero was now free to leave back to his home too.

"Thanks again for all your help, Fiyero." Glinda said, as she gave him a hug after Elphaba did.

"Glad to help and if you ever need a babysitter I'm always up for the job," Fiyero replied, as he stroked patted Gelphie on the head who was being held by Clara.

"Good to know," Elphaba answered, as she watched the Prince leave.

...X...

Months passed and everyday Gelphie grew stronger and stronger. She had so much energy and vigor that sometimes she was hard to keep up with, but Elphaba and Glinda were clearly enjoying being parents. But they still made some time for themselves now and then...well at least they tried to anyway.

"So, Glinda, I've heard you have been a bad girl," Elphaba asked, one night, in nothing but her black underwear, a leather vest, and her black hat as she held a riding crop.

"That's right, Elphaba, I have been a very bad witch. I need to be punished," Glinda answered, her voice thick as she licked her lips.

"Oh really? I think I can take care of that," Elphaba said in a growl, as she ran the riding crop through her hands, approached Glinda, and closed the gap between then.

The blonde's breath hitched as Elphaba pushed her onto her back, and dragged the tip of the whip gently across her skin. In turn, Glinda let loose a soft moan and closed her eyes. Her body was already shivering from excitement. When green lips met pink ones Glinda pulled her emerald wife even closer, for she didn't want to delay her punishment that she so desperately wanted.

Just then however they heard baby Gelphie crying.

"Hold that thought," Elphaba replied, with a cackle, as she threw on her normal clothes and got their child.

"So much for my punishment," Glinda answered, with a giggle and a huff, as she watched Elphaba soothe baby Gelphie. This wasn't the first time baby Gelphie's crying had interrupted their fun, but Glinda knew they would finish later. The Good Witch couldn't help but smile as she watched Elphaba hum softly to their child. The sight made her heart melt.

Once the crying ceased Elphaba sat on the bed next to Glinda. She passed baby Gelphie over to her blonde wife, so she could get out Gelphie's favorite toy which was a monkey stuffed animal that Glinda had put wings on its back. Baby Gelphie soon began to make soft cooing sounds in happiness once she saw both her parents and her favorite toy.

Elphaba then wrapped her arms around Glinda, and placed her chin on one of her wife's shoulders from behind before whispering, "I couldn't be happier. Happiness is indeed what happens when all your dreams come true."

"You couldn't be more right," Glinda answered, as she kissed Elphaba on the lips. Indeed all of her dreams had come true too, for she had her Elphie back and her daughter Gelphie as well.

The End

**A/N: Thank you all for reading!** **I hope you all enjoyed the story. :)**


End file.
